Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of brake systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of analyzing a life cycle of a brake assembly.
Braking systems are employed in a wide range of vehicles and industrial applications. In many cases, a braking system includes an actuator that acts upon a braking element. The actuator may be mechanical, electrical, hydraulic or a combination thereof. In the case of a hydraulic actuator, a fluid acts upon a piston which, in turn, is connected to an actuator member. The actuator member acts upon the braking element with a prescribed force that is developed through an interaction between the fluid and the piston. Over time, the actuator wears and is no longer able to deliver an actuation stroke having the prescribed force. A worn actuator is typically repaired and or replaced to restore the braking system.